Fallen Angels
by angelofdeath135
Summary: VM,KOC,MW Meryls secert past comes back to hunt her. People are back from the dead.Continuation to Secerts in the wind which is about Meryl's past.Crossover with Castlevania
1. past forgotten

The year is 1800 and it is an icy winter's night. Lighting flashes through the pitch dark sky, and thunder roars giving the illusion that a thousand lions are roaring at the same time. Far away from humanity in an ancient castle where no mere human dares to enter an important event is taking place. Inside a large white room candles are burning brightly so that all can be seen. The entire castle is covered in dust and the smell of death

reeks inside its cold stone walls. Inside the large room a wedding ceremony is taking place. The bride has platinum colored hair, blood red lips, steel grey eyes, and angelic white wings. Her beauty is more then that of the legendary Helen of Troy. She is wearing a long silk white dress that is highlighting her beautiful figure in the moonlight. Her dress cuts off at her shoulders and goes straight down to her hands where it becomes narrow and pointed ending at her fingertips. She is wearing glass slippers that shine when the moonlight hits them. This magnificent creature is the angel queen of the hidden kingdom Oceania. She is Sonia de Winter.

The groom has shoulder raven colored hair, pale skin, ruby colored eyes, pale lips, and a well-formed body of a man. He is wearing onyx dark pants that seem to disappear with the midnight sky, and a long sleeved shirt that has a large ruby on the collar. He is the fearful and legendary Count Dracula and the wedding is taking place in his castle, Castlevania. A passionate deep kiss finishes the ceremony for they are husband and wife now.

Around the length of two winters has passed since the wedding took place and now Sonia is the mother of three very beautiful girls. But although the girls are barely a year of age their bodies represent them as beautiful 15 year olds because of their inhuman genes. Natalie, the first born has long golden hair that touches her back and dark purple eyes that seem to search for something into your soul. Roxana, the second born is an exact duplicate of her mother except she has sky blue eyes. Meryl, the third born is the perfect blend of both parents with her mother's eyes and her father's raven colored hair. Sonia loves her daughters deeply while Dracula only cares for them and their hidden powers.

It is a cold night and when the wind bellows by it seems to try and whisper forbidden secrets in your ear. But it is hard to catch the wind's voice as a large mob of vampire hunters tear down the huge castle's gates and bring havoc with them. While the last man is leaving the burning Castlevania he sees Meryl standing alone in the woods. She gapes in disbelief at the sight and starts crying tears of hate and sorrow which run slowly down her beautiful face. Her long black dress is floating in the air untamed by any human hand. The man suddenly feels a strong desire to have his way with her any way

He can.

The sound his footsteps make as he gets closer to her are lost to her ears and she does not notice him in her despair. Seeing him she starts to run but he stretches his long, strong arms and grabs her. Fear starts to take over her and sweat starts to run down her forehead. Her tears of sorrow and hatred now are changing to tears of fear and self pity. She is staring into his dark brown eyes with horror meanwhile he is ripping her cloths off. She is screaming so loud for someone to help her that her lungs feel like they are on fire but everyone who is hearing her pleads for help ignores them. A horrible pain goes through her lower body as if someone is ripping her inside out. Losing her self to pain she faints listening to her rapper talking to her in gasps "your long hair and skin is as soft as a baby's skin. And oh god it feels so good being inside of you!"

The sun hurts her eyes as she slowly opens them. She finds herself alone laying on the ground naked, her dress a few feet away from her and a puddle of dry blood underneath her. An image of her family flashes through her mind but the though is too painful for her so she sets it aside. Slowly with trembling hands she puts on her dress and starts walking through the dark forest with all her remaining strength.

A few days have passed since Meryl started wondering and the sun is burning on her skin as she slowly walks through a small, uncaring, crowed town. Silently she lays down by a lonely corner on the hot ground, closes her eyes, and tries to forget. All the people that pass her look at her with eyes full of hatred. When night came a group of drunken men walk up to her and the leader speaks with a mocking happy tone "Well little lady I bet you that when you woke up this morning you didn't think that you would have the pleasure of our company tonight." Looking into their eyes Meryl knew what they wanted since she recognized that hunger look in their eyes. "Please leave me alone I beg of you." The tired voice of Meryl said with an effort and a pleading tone. Laughing at her they took hold of her and carried her to a hotel.

When the sun came up she found her self in an alley and her dress was on her but it looks like a rag now. Meryl stayed there since her body didn't have energy to move and the sun was making her weaker. That night the town's people gather and came to the conclusion that for them to be happy (especially the jealous woman) they have to kill her.

Her head slowly rises up and she sees with her now empty and hopeless grey eyes the multitude of people gathering around her. They grab her arms and drag her outside the town. She is slowly opening her eyes while her body is still hanging. Her eyes now blood thirsty red look at the night sky and then at a pair of jungle green eyes that are staring at her. The jungle green eyes belong to a boy that looks about her appearing age. He was white short untamed hair, and pale lips that match his skin color. Gracefully and slowly he walks behind her and unties the rope. She lands on the ground without making a sound and asks him "Your scent, your not human is that why you helped?" Grabbing her hand he tells her "you're right I'm not a human I am a vampire just like you, though your different I can sense it. But I don't care because I just want to be your friend." "I would like that a lot and I even know the perfect place to feast tonight" Meryl said with an evil smile while looking towards the town.


	2. his return

This is my first time writing fanfiction so I hope that you like it. Unless you haven't notice this fanfiction is a trigun crossover with Castlevania. Remember I only own my made up characters. Hope you enjoy the story and please review because it would make me feel better but no flames please!

Chapter two

" Don't worry Meryl I am sure that Mr.Vash is soon going to be here and he probably misses us as much as we miss him." proclaimed Milly with a tone of happiness and assurance to her partner Meryl.

" Yah you are probably right Milly." _I really hope that you are right Milly._

" Anyway enough about Vash I think it is time for us to go to sleep since we've been working all day."

" You sure are right about that one Meryl!" Milly said while walking to the house but stopped when she noticed that Meryl wasn't following her.

" Meryl is everything okay?'

" Everything is okay Milly I just want to stay out a little bit longer but I will be in shortly."

" Okay Meryl good night."

"Good night Milly I'll see you in the morning."

As soon as Milly closed the door Meryl quickly turned her head back to the empty and dark horizon were she had been looking at. _Where are you sister I know that's your scent in the night air coming but is that also Wolfwood's scent to?_

And then saw them, two shapes coming towards her. One was a tall woman with long blonde hair and a beautiful composition. The other was non other than the priest himself alive and well.

" Well small girl long time no see."

" I take it Natalie explained everything to you when she bought you back to life huh?"

"Yep she explained everything to me and I must say that I was pretty shocked but it would explain a lot about you. Are you going to tell everybody else I mean they are going to want to know how I came back to life."

" I guess I will have to or maybe we can tell them that it was a miracle from god."

"You know what small girl I actually think that they will swallow that, but right now I really what to see the Big girl so where is she?"

"She is in the house sleeping but try to break the news gently to her because I really don't want her to have a heart attack and remember Wolfwood it's a miracle from god."

"Sure thing small girl and thanks for everything."

" Don't mention it Wolfwood after all you and Milly are both my friends."

" Yah I know but still thanks for everything and good night to the both of you."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Silently and quickly Wolfwood walked into the house ready to surprise a sleeping Milly.

"Well Meryl are you not happy to see your own sister?"

"Of course I am Natalie I just didn't think that you would bring him back to life so soon."

"Well now Meryl you know that if we want to bring someone back to life it has to be before the first full moons after they die."

"Yes of course I know I've just been thinking about other things that's all."

"Like a certain Vash the Stampede."

"And what the hell do you mean by that Natalie!"

"Oh come on Meryl Wolfwood told me everything on the way here and it's pretty obvious that you are in love with the guy. And please don't lie to me after all we do tell each other everything don't we?"

"Yah you're right Natalie but to tell you the truth sometimes I think that he can feel the evil and good in me."

"Maybe he can Meryl since he isn't human but enough about him how about you tell me how it feels like pretending that you're human."

"It feels strange especially not being able to use my magical gun and having to pretend that I am not that good at using guns but it's the only way I can decide fairly what side to be on."

"But enough about me Natalie how about we decide what we're going to do with so many people living in this little house."

"We're rich princesses Meryl so I say we buy that new mansion that they are selling and than we grow ourselves a garden after all it isn't that hard for us to grow one."

"You are right Natalie I just guess that I haven't been thinking straight since Vash left."

"Don't worry about Vash Meryl after all you are a great woman and if he has a brain then he knows that and he'll come back."

"I sure hope so but that Milly's scream."

Quickly the both of them ran inside the house ready to reassure Milly of what she saw.

6 months have passed since Vash left and only Meryl and her sister are living in the mansion awaiting Wolfwood's and Milly's return from their honeymoon. Both Meryl and Milly decided to quite their jobs at the insurance company since they didn't want to go back to headquaters because they were both waiting for the return of the Stampede.

_Stupid broomhead still hasn't come back and I am still waiting for him but maybe he won't come back. Maybe he got tired of us. I really hope that he will come back I really miss him and I didn't even ge to tell him how I feel. Wait what the hell am I thinking Meryl doesn't beg._

Then she saw him with his brother walk into town as if it was any normal day.

"Vash what the bloody hell took you so long to get back!!" screamed Meryl while running towards them.

"Oh hey Meryl long time no see I am happy to see that you are alright and by the way this is my brother Knives the one that I told you about."

"Oh hey Knives I am Meryl" smiled Meryl and waved her towads him.

"Hello" _This spider is different it's almost as if she isn't human but then what would that make her and why do I feel as if I've felt this before._

" By the way Meryl were is Milly I want to introduce her to Knives."

"Oh she's in her honeymoon with Wolfwood."

"What do you mean Wolfwood?"

"Oh well while you were gone god did a miracle and bought Wolfwood back because Milly kept on praying so hard" Meryl with a shacky smile.

"Oh that's just great!!" Vash cried with happiness but then he saw a pretty woman and ran towards her leaving both Meryl and Knives alone.

_Stupid Vash how can he do this to me doesn't he know how much he means to me. Stupid me for falling in love with him. Wait a moment I know that scent any where!_

Just then two strong arms wrapped themselves around Meryl's waist. And turned around in his arms to see to jungle green eyes looking at her soft grey eyes.

What Meryl didn't notice was that Vash was staring at them from the spot the girl he tired to hit on slapped him._Who the hell is that guy with Meryl and why is he touching her like that?! She should have hit him by now! Wait I can't possible be jealous can I? _


	3. closer to the truth

Okay here is chapter 3 and I really hope that you like it. Oh and thanks for the review that was sweet of you!

chapter 3

" Julien" whispered Meryl 's pale lips as she tired to backup but couldn't because her body was trapped in his strong arms.

Leaning closer to her so that their cheeks touched each others his mouth slightly moved touching her ear whispering silently and with charm " what's wrong Meryl, why are you so afraid to see me?"

Leaning her body closer to his she enclosed her arms around him and whispered

back to him "nothing, nothings wrong I just didn't think that I would see you again this soon that's all."

"You know Meryl I really missed you."

"I missed you too Julien."

"MERYL HELP!!!"

Snapping back to reality both of them turned their heads quickly to see where the yelling came from. To Meryl's unsurprised the yelling came from Vash who at the moment was getting climbed on by a bunch of children.

"MERYL HELP!!!"

"You broomhead I'm coming!"

Running she got to Vash and helped him take the children off and than she took both Vash and the children to get ice cream.

_Stupid Vash I know he could have taken those children off of him if he really wanted to. Maybe he did it because he wanted my help. Who the hell am I kidding he probably doesn't even know that I'm a girl!_

Once everyone had their ice creams Vash turned around to face Meryl " Thanks Meryl for the ice cream!"

" I did it for the children Vash not for you!"

" Huh Meryl you're still mad at me." Vash said while covering his face with one arm.

Turning his head around quickly Vash looked around his surroundings and than with a panicked face he turned to Meryl "Meryl where's Knives?"

The reply came in the form of a charming and yet icy voice "He went after Natalie ."

Slightly turning his head Vash came eye to eye with Julien.

" Who's Natalie and who are you?" Vash asked with a serious face.

" My name is Julien and I am a childhood friend of Meryl's and Natalie is Meryl's sister."

" Meryl you have a sister!"

"No I have two."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You never asked."

" What else haven't you told me about yourself?"

" Sorry Vash but right now isn't the time to ask that and anyway shouldn't we go find Knives and Natalie?"

Grabbing Julien's arm Meryl started heading towards their new estate not noticing that she was leaving a very stunned and hurt Vash behide.

Later that night Meryl and Natalie were sitting outside on the new wide and large garden that they decided to magically grow with their angelic powers.

" Natalie tell me the truth how is it that you know Knives and yet it seems that he somewhat remembers you?"

"The truth is that we met a long time ago and fell in love but something happened that I thought that I was going to die so I made any memory he had about me seem like a dream."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes, you see I never stopped loving him and I hope to somehow regain his love."

" And you Meryl, are you going to tell Vash the truth soon?"

"Tell me what?" came a voice from be hide them.


	4. realizations

Well here's chapter 4 hope that you enjoy it! Bye now!

Chapter 4

" Vash what are you doing here!?" responded a very stunned and surprised Meryl.

" Well now I think that I will leave the two of you alone. I'll see the two of you later." said a running Natalie.

"Well what is it that you wanted to tell me Meryl?" _She can't possible want to tell me that she loves me now can she? I mean I know that she feels something for me but love is is..._

" Meryl come here please I need to talk to you it's really important!"

"Yes of course Julius!" and off went Meryl towards the direction of the voice as if the devil himself was be hind her leaving a very disappointed Vash.

_...is what I'm starting to feel for her I think...no who am I kidding I just care for her right? But there's something wrong I just know it especially since Julius came, but what?_

" What is it Julius?" asked Meryl as she neared Julius who was leaning his back on the side of the wall.

" Meryl do you feel something for Vash?"

" That's none of your business Julius!" screamed Meryl as she hit him on the head.

"Fine Meryl you don't have to answer that question but when was the last time you ate?" he asked with a serious and concerned face.

"Well I ate this afternoon you were there with me you idiot!" she stated with a shaky smile on her lips.

"Meryl you know perfectly well that's not what I meant, I mean look at you you're suppose to be taller!"

"Fine if you want to know the truth the last time I ate was a month before I met Vash!"

" Meryl you know better than that! What have you done to yourself the lack of blood has made you shorter and weaker!"  
"God damn it Julius I am not a little girl anymore and I can take care of myself!"

"You're right Meryl you're not a little girl but you are starving and please don't try to lie to me since I can practically feel the need in your body."

"No you're wrong Julius!" were the words that came out of her trembling voice as she backed away from him. Running inside before he could say anything else she left him staring at the empty space where she had been.

_That girl I've seen her in my dreams I am sure about it. But I feel as if I know her as if I've felt something for her but what? _

Hearing the sound of the door close Knives snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see who had come in. Walking silently towards him Natalie stopped in front of him and offered him a bowl of soup.

" Tell me spider were have I seen you?"

"I am not a spider as you so gracefully put it."

"Yes I suspected that since I met you and your sister, but you still haven't answered my question."

"You have seen me in your dreams."

"How did you know that?!"

" If you really want to know than read my mind but I can't promise you that you'll like everything that you will see."

Reaching out slowly he placed his hands on the side of her face and began his journey for answers.

The witching hour has just been announced as the clock rings cross the empty halls were two figures are lighted by the moonlight.

"Meryl Knives knows everything."

"I take it that you told him?"

"No I let him read me mind."

"What did he say?"

" I don't know I walked out."

"But enough of that Meryl what do you we go out and eat now?"

" ...Yes I am very hunger and I have deprived myself for such a long time."

_Anyway Vash will never love me so why deprive my self of something that I need for a guy that will never love me?_


	5. resurrection

Sorry that the last two chapters were short but I at lest updated two chapters in one day so I hope that makes up for their shortness. I also changed Julien's name to Julius please don't be mad at me!Hope you enjoy this chapter!

chapter 5

_I didn't notice how thirsty and starving my body had become over the period of time that I had denied it's needs and constant reminders. But now I feel alive and so much better as if I had just woken from a long sleep. A sleep that was greedily quenching it's thirst by draining the life out of me. _

Two hooded figures ran with an inhumanly speed as their feet barely touched the ground and made no noise. Increasing their speed they dashed through the city trying to reach their destination before the suns conquered the sky.

Opening the giant doors silently and quickly the two of them ran quickly inside the estate and up the stairs separating as they both entered their own rooms.

"Meryl where have you ad Natalie been?"asked a lonely figure standing by the window wearing a violet robe with elegant designs that seem to come to life as the suns first rays hit them. He also had on a creamy white pair of pants and a shirt that had a V cut at the neck letting you see part of his muscular chest while it's long sleeves came out of the robe were the hands were. This cloths gave him the look of a rich gentleman from the 1800's.

"That's none of your business Julius!"

"You finally craved into your hunger didn't you?"

Turning her head slightly as if in shame she asked him "and if I have?"

Walking silently up to her he softly and gently put his hand on her cheek and turned her head so that green eyes were staring at grey eyes.

"I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with it in fact I think that its best that you do. Look at you Meryl, you're taller and your lips have returned to their rose red original color. You know you and your sisters are the only ones I know that have red lips so please show them to me."

Moving her hand slowly she laid it on top of his gently and began rubbing it softly. "That's sweet of you to say."

"I'm just saying the truth."

The door flew open as Vash came in screaming "Wolfwood and Milly are back from their honeymoon!!!" Running towards Meryl he picked her up and carried her over his shoulders running towards the stairs and the newly returned husand.

"Vash put me down!!!"

"Enjoying the sights needle noggin?"

Sweat drops immediately began to run down the stampede's head as he put Meryl down and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

Wrapping her arms around herself she turned around to face Wolfwood "Where's Milly?"

"She's at the doctor's."

"Why?"

"Because we think that she could be pregnant."

Rushing towards Wolfwood Vash grabbed him in a big hug and started crying "that's wonderful, I'm so happy for the both of you!!!" Meryl could only stand there with her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Hey small girl?"

"Yes?" responded a recently recovered Meryl.

"Have you gotten taller?"

"Yes."

"Small girl?"

"Yes?"

"Have your lips turned red?"

"Yes."

"Does it have anything to do with...?"

"Yes."

"Oh I see."

"Have to do with what?" asked a very confused Vash.

"Nothing" said both Meryl and Wolfwood at the same time.

"You know what needle noggin why don't you and I go to the bar to celebrate the happy thing in life?" asked Wolfwood as he tried to help keep Meryl's secret from Vash.

"**YES!!!**"

Entering her room she felt his presence around her, staring at her.

"What are you doing here Alucard?"

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Why haven't you answered my question?"

As he walked to her and stopped in front of her she noticed that he had a worried and stressed look on his face.

" What's wrong Alucard" she asked looking into his sad grey eyes.

"Natalie something very unexpected has happened."

"well what the hell is it Alucard!"

"An ancient evil stronger then Castlevania has awaken."

"What do you mean something stronger?"

"Lord Walter was a vampire Lord that Dracula took a precious stone from when he was still a human. This stone gave Dracula special powers and immortality and than slowly it changed him into a vampire."

"Yes I remember reading something to that account when I was a very young girl at the gigantic library of Castlevania.But please continue."

" Lord Walter has come back from hell and has resurrected his ancient castle with

him along with the Eternal Forest."

" And why should I care if he has come back?"

"Because Natalie he will destroy all the human race!"

"And you expect me and my sister to go fight our own kind just to define the human race which have bought us great sorrow?!"

"...yes."

"...I'll talk it over with Meryl and tonight we will tell you if we are willing to help or not."


	6. tears from hell

The sun was slowlyweakening her but not enoughto go noticed.

_That's his scent I just know it but what would Alucard be doing awake? Unless Castlevania has been resurrected but no that can't be because then I would have felt it. Through something evil has been brought back but what?! Oh that sounds like the boys are back!_

Jumping to her feet Meryl ran towards the entrance doors but stopped when she saw who it was. In front of her was a very happy Vash and a pretty girl.

"Oh Vash I didn't know that you lived in such a pretty place!"

"Well I wouldn't have bought you to an ugly place now."

" Oh hey Meryl!"

"Hey, Vash where did Wolfwood go to?"

Looking into her eyes Vash could almost swear that he saw pain and sadness mixed inside "oh he went back to the hospital were Milly is."

" I see."

" Anyway Meryl this beautiful lady next to me is L-"

"Meryl I need to talk to you now it's an emergency!" called a white faced Natalie as she ran into the entrance hall.

" What is it Natalie, whats a matter?"

"Its... its Alucard. He's back and he has something very important to discus with us."

" So it was Alucard.. but tell me does it have anything to do with..."

" No it's something much stronger than that."

"Are..are you sure?"

" Yes now come with me he's up in my room at the moment."

Forgetting that both Vash and the woman were there Meryl hurried along side with Natalie.

_I wonder what was that all about? It must have been something really awful to make Meryl turn white._

" Vash, Vash are you listening to me?"

"huh yah."

"well as I was saying now that she's gone you and I -"

"Look I'm sorry but right now it would be best if you left."

"what!"

" okay thanks and bye."

_I have to find out what's wrong with them especially with Meryl._

" Will the two of you help?"

" Alucard I already told you that we would tell you when night falls until than you are welcome to stay here for the time being"

" Very well I shall wait."

Leaving Alucard be hind both Meryl and Natalie walked to the gardens without saying a word to each other until they knew that they were away from everyone.

" Natalie are you going to help Alucard?"

" Yes I believe that I will."

"Why?"

" Because Meryl I can't stand being in the same house as Knives knowing that he doesn't love me. It is written that the eternal forest and Walter's castle was more beautiful and enchanting than Castlevnia..almost like a heaven with a frozen heart."

" What about you Meryl?"

" Yes I think that I might as well go."

" Why?"

" Because being around Vash is very painful. And I wish to see this heaven with a frozen heart."

"Than we leave tonight."

" Yes I guess we do. I have to go tell Julius."

"Alright I'm going to prepare and tell Alucard."

" So you're leaving just like that?"

" Yes it's for the best."

" you can't just leave Meryl."

"and why not Julius?"

"because Meryl Lord Walter is my master and I can't have the two of you be his downfall now can I?"

"What are you saying Julius?" asked a shocked Meryl that was walking backwards the wall as Julius walked towards her.

" I'm saying that I will have to finish what those stupid townspeople couldn't do all those many centuries ago."

"No you wouldn't."

"Watch me."

Closing the distance between him and Meryl he through holy water at her from a small jar he had ready in his hand. Quickly moving she avoided getting the water on her but a gasp of pain escaped her lips as a few drops of holy water landed on her arm. Reaching her hand out she fired a silver ball of energy towards him. He fell down dead immediately and his body turned to ashes.

" Why Julius why?" pleaded a crying Meryl to the ashes of the dead vampire.

Turning around slowly while holding the small place where here arm was burnt with her other hand she stop in shock. Standing in her doorway was a very shocked Vash.

"...Meryl what are you?"


	7. lament for the innocent

Okay this is a Meryl/Vash, Knives/OC, Wolfwood/Milly fanfiction. And I really hope that you enjoy this chapter because it took me a long time to write.

chapter 7

"Vash ..I have to go."

Running towards the door she barely ran past Vash before she felt his hand around her unburnt arm holding her back.

"Vash please let go of me I have to go now."

"No Meryl, I think that it's time that you tell me everything."

"No Vash I can't you'll hate me if I do."

"No Meryl I can never hate you."

"Meryl what the hell happened?!" ran in a worried Natalie alongside a serious Alucard.

"Meryl who burnt your arm?"

"It was Julius Natalie. He betrayed us, he was serving Lord Walter. He tried to throw holy water at me but I moved out of the way and it only hit my arm."

"I'll go get some healing potion to cure that."

"No Natalie I have some with me" said Alucard as he pulled a small jar from his business suite pocket. Extending her burnt arm out Alucard poured some of the liquid from inside the small jar on it. Instandly her skin started healing it self.

"Thank you Alucard it feels so much better."

"You welcome Meryl."

"Someone please tell me what's going on?" asked a very confused and worried Vash as he still held Meryl's arm.

"I agree with Vash. I also want to know whats going on" came the cold voice of Knives from a shadowed corner.

Looking towards her sister, Meryl had a curious look on her face

"I thought that you let him read your memories Natalie?"

" I let him look at the past that we had together and that's why he knows what we are."

"You've known all this time that they weren't humans and you didn't tell me!" proclaimed an angry Vash as he stared into his brothers eyes.

"You idiot I only remembered yesterday when Natalie let me read her mind!" Turning his angry eyes from his brother he bought them to gaze into Meryl's and with a pleading look in them he asked her to please tell him everything.

Dropping her head down her voice came out in a defeated tone "It all began when a man by the name of Mathais Cranqvist lost his wife to an illness. After she died he became very depressed and would not leave his bed. Leon Belmont his best friend tired to help him but all his efforts were in vain. One day Leon found out that his fiancé Sara was missing. Mathais told him that Lord Walter took her to his castle in the enchanted Eternal forest. Leon right away went to go rescue his beloved and on his journey he met a man by the name of Rinaldo Gandolfi who gave him an enchanted whip made to destroy evil. As Leon went through the castle he had to fight the undead creatures that lived there. When he finally reached Sara he managed to get her out of the castle and he bought her to Rinaldo's cottage. There it was discovered that Sara had been bitten and drunken vampire blood and because of that she would turn into a vampire. Sara begged Leon to kill her by using the whip that way she wouldn't turn into a vampire and her blood would make the hunter whip strong enough to defeat Lord Walter. In the end Leon agreed. Leon went back inside the castle and defeated Walter who was shocked because he a stone under his possession that granted him immortality. As Lord Walter was dying Mathais came out carrying the stone and before he exited the crumbling castle he told Leon that his purpose in life now was to go against god. Over the years Mathais became the legendary Count Dracula and Leon Belmont's descendants passed the whip from generation to generation ready to rid the world of any powerful evil. Count Dracula and his castle known as Castlevania would always be defeated but every so often he would be resurrected along with Castlevania. His cycle of resurrection came to an end when Castlevania along with his demons were trapped inside an eclipse in the year 1999 by a young Belmont. Natalie and I along with Roxana our sister are the offspring of Lord Dracula and an angelic queen. Our mother was the count's third wife."

"That would make you and your sisters angelic vampires?"asked a shocked and serious Vash.

"Yes it would."

"Do you, do you have to drink blood?"

"Yes Vash the three of us have to drink blood to keep up our energy."

"Do you kill them?"

"Sometimes it all depends in how hungry we are and how much control we have over ourselves."

Bringing her head up Meryl's eyes looked at Vash's with a sad and desperate look in them "I told you that you would hate me Vash." Pulling her arm away from Vash's hold she tired to walk away but was suddently pulled into Vash's warm and protective arms.

"And I also already told you that I can never hate you."

"Thank you Vash it means a lot coming from you."

"As much as I hate to interrupt this touching moment(both Vash and Meryl blushed tomato red) I want to know what all of this has to do with him and who he is" asked Knives as his eyes fall upon Alucard.

"I go by the name Genya Arikado but the people who are close to me or know me very well call me Alucard."

"So I take it that these two are very close to you?"

"Yes especially Natalie" his response was immediately followed by a glare from Knives.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I am here because Lord Walter has been resurrected along with his castle and the Eternal Forest."

"And what business is that of theirs?"asked Knives as his eyes traveled to Natalie and Meryl.

"The last of the Belmonts died in the Great Fall so I will go and try to stop Walter but he is too strong and I will need help. I came to Natalie and Meryl to ask for their help and they've agreed to come with me. We leave tonight."

Strengthening his grip around Meryl Vash looks at Meryl with sadness in his eyes "Is that true Meryl?"

"Of course it is Vash."

"When were you planning on telling us?" demanded to know Knives.

"Never we were just going to leave after all of what importance are we to you and Vash?" responded Natalie

"God damn it woman you've been haunting my dreams with your presence ever since I can remember and you think that you mean nothing to me!"

"And what the bloody hell do I mean to you then?!" demanded to know a very irritated Natalie but then her eyes widen as she barely whispered to everyone "Some of Lord Walter's demons have just entered the town."


	8. journey to hell

_Everything is destroyed..but how, how did they come out while the sun was up and yet..they left so fast._

-At the hospital-

"Milly, Wolfwood?" screamed a worried Vash.

"We're over here, how about a little help!"

"Of course, we're coming" yelled back Meryl. Moving some fallen roof parts out of the way the five of them made their way to their friends.

"Don't worry about us you guys, we're okay and so is our unborn baby."

"That's wonderful you guys" exclaimed Vash as he huggd Milly and Wolfwood from happiness.

"Needle Nogin, let go of me!"

" Sorry about that Wolfwood I'm just happy that you're all okay"

" As happy as I am that you're all okay, I don't understand how you defeated Lord Walter's monsters?'asked a curious Natalie.

"Well you see it was actually very easy" smurked a proud looking Wolfwood.

'Well how did you do it?"

"Well…."

"Wolfwood either you tell us this second or you're about to wish that you had stayed died" hissed a very annouyed Meryl at Wolfwood causing him to back up.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you, I remembered some things that I read in the bible so I poured a circle around us with holy water."

"Then why is it that we're able to get close to you?"asked a very confused and yet curious Natalie.

"Oh that's because I told Wolfwood to clean the water when we heard you coming" explained a happy and cheerful Milly.

Turning her head slowly towards Wolfwood, Meryl as through clenched teeth "so if it wouldn't have been for Milly's smart thinking Natalie and I would be in a lot of pain at this moment!"

"Well…."tried to explain Wolfwood as he backed even more towards the wall.

"Now please lets not fight in front of Little Nicky"pleaded Milly with a concerned look on her face.

"LittleNicky?"asked Wolfwood looking at his wife with loving eyes.

"Yes you like it honey?"

"Of course!"

"That's great!"

"As much as I hate to interrupt this moment we still have Walter to worry about, and the trip to his castle will be a long one probably."

"You're right Natalie" Meryl said.

"You're going somewhere?" Milly said looking at her ex-partner and friend.

"Yes Milly we are, but I think that its best if you and Wolfwood stay, since you're pregnuant and Wolfwood has to take care of you."

" You're right Meryl, but I'm still going to be very worried about all of you.

"Don't worry about us Milly, everything will turn out for the best."

" I know Meryl, I trust you all, and have faith in god."

"God isn't something that I have so much faith in, after he condemned my sisters and I before we were ever born. But if it will help you by all means."

"Natalie is right Milly, god hasn't been of that much help to us quite the contrary, but if it helps then pray for all of us."

"That's so sad, but I'm sure that god does care for all of us."

"Millys right he does care" exclaimed Wolfwood.

"No Wolfwood we've been damned by him because the little blood that floats through our veins is part of our father's, but enough about this lets get going and stop wasteing time."said Meryl as she started walking towards the door of the burnt building.

Turning around Natalie followed her sister, closely followed by Alucard, and then the others followed suit.

-Outside the hospital-

"Okay here's the plan,we'll go to the estate and drop Milly and Wolfwood of. While we're there we'll get our motorcycles from the garage, and boys pack the things that you need and fast" stated Meryl as she looked at everyone with determined eyes.

" Sounds good to me" smiled Vash in his goofy style.

"Yes it sounds fine to me" agreed the others in unison.

"Great, now lets go and hurry!"

-Outside the house-

"What the hell are they packing the entire furniture!"

"Now, now Meryl I'm sure that they won't take much longer."

"With all the time that their taking we would have already been there!"

"He's that close by" shouted Vash as he and Knives were on the door's frame coming out of the house.

"Of course not you broom head, I was being sarcastic!"

"Vash what the hell are you staring at?!' snapped Meryl as Vash stared at her, traveling his eyes through Meryl's body with his mouth open.

"Gee girls why did you change your cloths?" asked Vash while he closed his mouth with much effort but found it hopeless to stop his eyes from staring at her perfectly formed body.

"Because Vash we are going to be fighting and riding, and we need to be comfortable. Plus I always wear this while I'm in a journey and so does Natalie."

They were wearing an abyss black tanktop with matching black gloves that were wrist length, and a night dark neck choker that had a large ruby in the middle. The only difference in their outfits was that Meryl used very short shorts that matched her black boats, while her sister used long pants.

"And what are you looking at Knives?"

"Nothing Natalie" answered Knives as his eyes left her body.

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"Anyway, how long is the trip?" asked Vash preventing a fight from starting.

"Its about three days I presume, I don't actually know, it changes it's locations "answered Alucard as he emerged from the shadows behide the girls.

"Then how the hell do you plan on getting us there!?"shouted Knives as his eyes shot icy glares at Alucard.

'Meryl, Natalie, and I can hear it calling to us, for it longs for us as much as we long for it."

"How is it that you can sense it and yet we can't when we're physic?"

With a sad smile on her face Meryl said softly and sadly "because we are composed of evil and good, and the evil within us wishes to go to Lord Walter."

"Lets get going before the sun sets because when it does, he'll sent his army again and it'll be stronger."

"I agree with Alucard" commented Natalie as she started to get on a motorcycle.

"Hey there's only three motorcycles here!" shouted Vash as he turned in a circle to find one for him to ride on.

"Well you see Vash our other three motorcycles are in the repair shop because of some difficulties they were put under."

"…and what difficulties are these?"

"Well Vash that's none of your business all that matters is that you're not going walking" yelled Meryl at Vash as she grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Yes Meryl " squealed Vash

"Meryl, do you wish to ride with me?" asked Alucard as he sat on a bike ready to go.

"Alright Alucard" said Meryl with a small hint of sadness in her voice because it wasn't Vash who had asked her.

"You do know how to ride this thing right?"asked Knives with a small smile on his lips.

"Of course Knives. I've ridden motorcycles for so long, but if you're afraid then go walking."

"I'm not afraid"

'Good then lets go."

-2 days-

"Hey stop shooting will you, we didn't do anything to any of you!"shouted Meryl over the roar of the motors and the sounds of the bullets.

"Now Missy all we want is Vash the Stampede so we can collect that big reward on his head."

"Now can't we just forget the reward and live happily ever after"pleaded Vash as he tired to control the motorcycle the best he could through the bumpy road.

"Vash shut up, these stupid spiders won't listen to you!"

"Well Knives it's worth a try!"

"Will you both shut up theres a big hole coming up and Vash is going to be caught if he doesn't know to jump it with his bike!" shouted Meryl through the roaring wind.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Vash with a worried face.

"Vash near your motorcycle closer to our bike and keep a steady peace.

"Why Meryl what do you have in mind?"

"You'll find out soon enough"shouted Meryl as she started to stand on her bike.

"What are you doing !?"

"Just do as I say Vash" replied as she suddently flipped in the air and landed on front of Vash's bike.

"Meryl I can't see!"

"I know Vash now let go of the damn bike and move back a little so that I can take control!"

"Alright" shouted Vash as he did what Meryl asked. Once settled in Vash grabbed a hold of Meryl's waist.

_Wow it feels so nice being this close to Meryl without getting hit. I wonder how the rest of her feels, how her breast would feel in my hand and the way she would move in-_

"Vash listen to me you idiot!"

"Oh sorry Meryl what is it?"

"We're about to jump from this cliff to the other and the distance in between is pretty big so hold on to me really tight okay Vash."

"Okay Meryl will do, and Meryl…"

"Yes Vash what is it?"

"Just in case we don't make it I'm happy to die holding you."

"Thanks Vash but I promise you that we won't die."

As the bikes neared the edge of the cliff the bounty hunters slowed down and watched.

The bikes went full speed as they rode them off the cliff to the other. Their motorcycles landed sideways as they came to a stop barely off the cliff's edge.

"Told you we'ld make it."

"And I never doubted you Meryl."

"Sure you did."

-5 hours later-

"We're here" whispered Natalie as she got off the bike and looked at the beautiful scenary that was before her eyes.

"It's as beautiful as I thought that it would be" whispered equally Meryl as a whole forest of green dark trees and shadows awaited them.

"Come let us go and finish this once and for all" said Alucard as he touched Mery and Natalie lightly on the shoulder.

They entered the Eternal Forrest and the deeper and deeper that they went the closer they got to their destination.

"Child of light and darkness come to me for your presences has been long awaited." Came a soft voice from their left.

Turning to their left they saw a young and beautiful woman that had firery red hair.

"Well hello beautiful how may I be of service to you?" asked Vash with his want to be charming voice as he got close to her. The only strange thing about her was that her eyes where closed.

"Children of hell and heaven come to me for a soul is in need of your help" she called once again without paying Vash any attention.

Slowly they walked up to the mysterious woman.

"Give me your hand and look into my eyes confused and lost child so that I can show you the way."

Meryl slowly started to extend her hand out but then she felt someone grab it. She quickly looked up and saw that Vash was holding her hand back.

"Vash let go."

"No Meryl, what if she wants to hurt you" whispered Vash as he pulled her gently near him but then she backed away from him with an angry look on her face.

"Well Vash you didn't seem to think that when you wanted to charm her!"

"That's different!"

"The hell it isn't!" yelled Meryl at Vash as she quickly placed her hand on top of the lady's. The mysterious woman's eyes then flew open and Meryl's eyes stared into pure blue eyeballs.

"MERYL!" shouted Vash as he saw that her body started to violently tremble and that her grip tightened.

"Vash don't worry she knows what she's doing!"shouted Natalie as he shoved Meryl out of the lady's grip. As soon as Meryl's hand slipped out of the lady's hand she became a pile of dust.

"What the hell was that?!"

"The mysteries of life Knives" whispered Natalie as she stood next to Meryl with a concentrated face.

"Meryl are you alright?" asked Vash as he stared at her with concerned eyes and a worried face.

"Yes Vash I am."

"What did she show you Meryl?" Natalie questioned her sister as she kept looking straight.

"What do you mean Natalie?"

"Well Knives Meryl had to look into her eyes to see what she wanted her to see. They both had to hold hands because they had to have physical contect."

"I see."

"Well Meryl what did she show you?" questioned her sister again.

"She showed me the way to Jachim Armster's remains."

"Jachim the person who died defying Lord Walter?"

"Yes him Natalie."

"Well I must say it will be a pleasure to meet him."

"I agree."

"Do you hear that ?"asked Alucard s he looked to his left.

"Yes" replied everyone.

"Well what the hell are we doing standing here?" asked Knives.

Meryl quickly pulled on her bracelet which turned into a gun immediately in her hand into a gun.

"Knives has a god point" stated Meryl as she startes to run towards the noise.

"Meryl are you crazy, come back here, you don't even know whats out there!" shouted Vash as he ran after Meryl.

A gun was heard firing.

"Well I'm sure that killed that monster" stated Natalie as she walked after Vash with Knives and Alucard near her.

"It most have been one of Lord Walter's minons, he must know that we're here" stated Meryl as she stood a few feet infront of Vash and looking at a pile of dust.

"Than we better hurry at finding Jachim because the sooner we kill Lord Walter the better" stated Alucard as he stared Meryl in the eyes.

"You're right Alucard let's hurry" said Meryl as she started once again for the remains of Jachim.

-10 minutes later-

"We're here" said Meryl as she stood infront of an old tree were blue roses blossomed.

As if in a trace Meyl slowly walked to the center of the roses and while slowly kneeling down she chanted a charm.


	9. fallen angel

I'm extremely sorry that it took me such a long time to update, just that I've had a lot of school work lately and I've just wanted to finish it up. Well I really hope that you enjoy this chapter since it's the last one, but I will start a part two soon, though it's going to involve kenshin/karou so if you want to read it go underneath their show. Thanks and bye now.

-Chapeter 9-

" Meryl…?" said Vash with a confused and worried face as he slowly walked up to her. As he was about to place his hand on top of Meryl's shoulder a force pushed him back.

"What happened?" he asked as he quickly got up.

"She surrounded herself with a force field to protect herself, since right now she is defenseless because of the chanting" replied Natalie as she watched her sister.

"What is she chanting?" asked Vash as he looked at Meryl with curious eyes.

"A spell to wake Joachim" answered Natalie.

"I thought that he was dead!" yelled Knives.

"His body is and that's why she's doing the charm, but his soul has been put under a spell and can't rest."

"…but from I've read no vampire has ever had the power to do that" commented Knives as he looked at Natalie with curious eyes.

"Well we're special because of our mother's angelic blood, remember jackas-"

Natalie was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone's voice. Infront of them stood a man that looked exactly like Julius but with sad blue eyes.

"Thank you" were the words that escapes Joachim's mouth and interrupted Natalie.

"Julius?" questioned Meryl as she touched his face softly and slowly with her hand.

_WHY THE HELL IS MERYL TOUCHING HIM LIKE THAT. SHE DIDN'T TOUCH ME LIKE THAT WHEN I CAME BACK! Thought Vash to himself as he saw what Meryl was doing._

"I'm sorry to say that I'm not my beautiful angel. Julius is my younger brother."

Grabbing Meryl suddenly Vash enrolled her in his arms in a protective way.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know that you were her lover" apologized Joachim as he looked at Vash. Meryl was about to open her mouth to say something but Vash quickly said something before she could.

"It's alright just never again talk to her like that" said Vash as his eyes stopped turning blue. Everyone looked at him with shock writhen on their faces, but Knives was the first recovered and decided to take advantage of the situation that his brother had gotten himself into.

"Well I must say Vash I never thought that you were so possessive with your _woman_" commented Knives with eyes that said trouble.

"Well now you know" replied Vash as he scratched the back of his head with one of his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL AR-" shouted Meryl but was quieted by a kiss from Vash. At first she struggled but then gave into the passion of being kissed by the man that she loved but never told.

_Oh my god she actually is kissing me back! This feels so right but I wonder how the rest of he- _suddenly Vash's thoughts were interrupted as he felt the tongue inside his mouth stop moving and weight on his arm. Looking down Vash saw that Meryl had fainted.

"Wow I know that that kiss was passionate and all but that's still no reason for her to faint" said Vash as he carried Meryl in his arms.

"Keep dreaming lover boy she didn't faint because of that. She fainted because of the energy that she had to use to cast the charm. Hell I'm surprise that she didn't faint right after she finished it" said Natalie as she looked at Vash.

"How long is she going to be out?" asked Vash with a smile as he saw the sleeping angel in his arms.

"I don't really know. It took me three days of sleep to regain my energy after I bought Wolfwood back from the dead."

"Are you saying that it's going to take her that long!" shouted Knives at Natalie but his answer came from someone else.

"Of course not, it's a different thing to bring someone back from the dead then to just restore them" stated Alucard as Knives glared at him.

"The sun is almost down so lets go" said Natalie as she looked at the sun.

"I agree with her" said Joachim and shortly they started again on their journey.

-That Night-

"Damn it I knew that we should have hurried!" said Meryl as she started shooting at the monsters that surround her and the others.

"Well Meryl look at it this way, you woke up just when the battle began" said Natalie as she sliced through the bodies of the monsters with her sword.

"Guess you're right Natalie" smiled Meryl as she kicked one out of existence.

"You girls want to tell me what's so great about that?" shouted Vash through the chaos.

"Well for starters Vash, I didn't get enough time to kick your ass for that kiss, which is good for you" said Meryl.

"Well that's good for me but why are you happy?" asked Vash as he tired his best not to get killed.

" The thrill of the hunt and the battle" whispered Meryl softly more to herself then to Vash, but he still heard her.

" MERYL HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" asked Vash shocked by her response.

"I'm a vampire Vash, it's in my blood to fight and love the smell of blood" replied Meryl not wanting to turn her head around because she didn't want to see Vash's reaction, but curiosity got the best of her. As she turned her head around, she put her guard down and was thrown of the cliff that they were fighting on.

"MERYL!" shouted Vash as he saw her fall. Thinking only of her he jumped after her with the hope that he could rescue her or die trying. After falling for some seconds he felt two arms wrap around his waist and the speed that he was falling declined immediately. When he turned his head around he saw Meryl's beautiful eyes looking at him. As soon as they reached the ground he turned around to see Meryl looking at him and a pair of beautiful large, black feathered wings coming out of her back and wrapping around her as if they where hugging her.

" Meryl you have wings and their black…" whispered Vash never taking his eyes off of her.

"Of course you broomhead, I am part angel after all remember" responded Meryl as her wings disappeared and she started walking towards the castle.

"Hey where are you going? The battle is that way" pointed Vash as he grabbed Meryl's arm with one of his hands.

"Oh don't worry about them the battle is almost done, I can feel it. And if you must know I'm going towards the castle, but if you want to you can stay and wait for them they won't take long" answered Merryl as she removed Vash's hand and started once again for the castle, but then she stopped and turned around to face Vash.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Oh because…" replied Vash as he began to blush and scratch the back of his head again.

"Vash if you don't tell me why now I swear that I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"

_OH my god what am I going to do?! She going to beat the shit out of me and I can't just tell her that I did it because I think that I've fallen for her!_

Without thinking Vash grabbed her and kissed her again but with more passion then the last kiss.

_Holy shit what am I doing kissing him back! I should be beating him up but this feels so right and I love him._

Feeling her hands going to his head and passionately drawing him closer to her he slowly lowered his hands so that they were wrapped around her tiny waist.

_Her body feels so right against mine, almost as if we were made for each other._

She felt as his hand slowly worked its way up her body and under her tank top but did nothing to stop him because she loved the feel of his flesh against hers.

Without a second thought he pulled her top over her head and ran his hands over her breast receiving a gasp from her.

Slowly he laid her on the ground and started sucking her breast slowly and gently but stopped when he felt her trying to take his shirt off. Smiling at her he help her take it off quickly so that he could continue what he was doing.

Softly and barely touching his skin she traced her fingernails across his back hearing a moan escape his mouth as he laid passionate kisses on her skin.

"Meryl I-" said Vash as he looked at Meryl's eyes which held passion in them but was interrupted as he heard someone call their names.

"Shit! That's Natalie and the others!" whispered Meryl into Vash's ear. Quickly the both of them got up and dressed.

"Well, well, what happened here dear brother of mine?" asked Knives with eyes that spoke trouble.

"Oh nothing at all Knives, we were just waiting for you guys to come that's all" replied Vash while trying to keep a straight face.

"Well Vash if you ask me I think that the last girl you had was prettier. You know which one I'm talking about right, the one you had before we left on this journey" lied Knives knowing very well that he had never seen any creature more beautiful then the two sisters that were with them, and that his brother hadn't had intercourse in a very long time.

Vash was about to open his mouth to respond to Knives but Meryl spoke first with a firm and emotionless voice " Let's go we're wasting time" and with that she was off.

Vash quickly ran to Meryl's side eager to explain everything to her but didn't when he felt someone nearby.

"I must say this is an interesting group. Two that have angel blood mixed with demon blood, two that have plant blood running in their veins, one traitor, and finally the son of Dracula and a mortal woman" spoke Lord Walter as he stood infront of them with his long red hair moving with the wind.

"Well I must say that you're interesting too Lord Walter. It's not everyday that I get to see a man who died hundreds of years ago come back to life along with his army of demons and brainless monsters" said Meryl with a fake sweet voice.

"This is the great Lord Walter?" asked Knives with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes" replied Joachim as he looked at the man that he had betrayed many years ago.

"I came here to fight" said Meryl as she started shooting Lord Walter with her gun hitting him in the arm. Red blood fell to the floor and then the evil Lord surrounded himself with a barrier to protect himself.

"Well I must say that was impressive but I think that I'll even out the odds here" said Lord Walter as he quickly looked at Knives and Alucard and said "Back to his time must go the half vampire, sleep must consume the traitor, and away to another place must go the plant."

Immediately the three vanished.

"The rest of you I will met in my castle but before I do.." before she could move Natalie was hit by an attack and fell to the floor.

Running towards her sister Meryl sat down and called Vash to her.

"Vash take my sister back to the house and go to my room. There you'll find a small bottle with purple liquid in it. You must make her drink it so that she can heal."

"I'm not leaving you alone Merl."

"Yes you are Vash, because I will never forgive you if my sister dies because of your stubbornness."

"Meryl you'll die if you fight him all by yourself!"

"And what do you plan on doing Vash? You don't have your special gun to perform your angel arm attack. Look Vash just go!"

"Meryl all you have a is a gun that can barely hurt him!"

"Vash I'm a hell of a lot more stronger than you think, and a hell of a lot more powerful. Now go and save my sister."

Before Vash had time to say something she was up in the sky with her black wings that symbolized humanities sins taking her to the castle.

"By Meryl.. I needed to tell you that I love you" whispered Vash as he saw the last of her leave his sight.

-Three Days later-

"Vash I'm sorry that I yelled at you but you shouldn't have left my sister."

"Why not Natalie? You yourself said that you can't feel the castle calling to you, and that could only mean that your sister defeated Lord Walter. So she is probably going to come home soon!" said Vash happily as he sat by the window waiting for the return of his beloved.

Looking at his happy face full of hopes her pain doubled knowing that she was going to have to tell him the truth.

" Vash please get away from that window Meryl isn't coming back."

"What do you mean she isn't coming back?" asked Vash with the innocent eyes of a little boy.

Natalie whispered softly with pain in her voice " Vash she did defeat Lord Walter but she used too must of her energy and couldn't escape from the castle as it disappeared. She's alive but trapped inside the castle."

"Why do you say such horrible lies!?"

"Because their not lies, I can't feel her energy as I always could."

"That's why you asked Milly to go buy pudding huh Natalie?' asked Wolfwood standing next to Vash.

"Yes I didn't want her to find out like this."

"But there has to be a way to free her. There just has to be one" said Vash with a pleaded voice and a tear covered face.

"Now that you mention it Vash I think there is, but I'm not sure if it's just a legend though, but I am willing to give it a try. I'll go right now to see what I can do but lets not get our hopes high" said Natalie as she quickly exited the room.

Looking out the window Vash could only think of what he lost, his fallen angel.


End file.
